


Headspace

by Darkrealmist



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Adventure, Advice, Anime, Battle, Boys Being Boys, Comedy, Competition, Cute, Fluff, Humor, In-Jokes, Interracial Relationship, Kendo, Love Stories, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slash, Sports, Teasing, Toys, Training, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Kinomiya Takao gets Mizuhara Max into his headspace. Literally.
Relationships: Kinomiya Takao | Tyson Granger/Mizuhara Max | Max Tate





	Headspace

Headspace

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Beyblade series.

Pairing: Established Takao x Max.

Summary:

Kinomiya Takao gets Mizuhara Max into his headspace. Literally.

* * *

Takao’s head was deep in the dish.

“Takao?”

“What is it, Maxie? I’m preparing for the 1v1 against Kai!”

“By practicing where _not_ to put your head before the match?” Max bent over him.

The Kinomiya boy crinkled his nose, unintentionally snorting the sand particles dusting his hat. Max interrupted his zen. But given it was Max, he excused the disturbance. Actually, through one eye with the sun behind him, Max’s glossy, well-conditioned hair became the sun itself.

“Your roots are showing, babe.”

“Wh-what? You can tell?” The blond examined frantically with his gloves. _Bleach! Where’s my bleach?_

Takao tugged the panicking Max down by the arm of the sweater bunched around his waist so both their heads were on the Beyblade dish. “There somebody you trying to impress? A lover? Cuz I get jealous super easily!”

“Hahaha, you’d love him! He’s the top Beyblader in the world! He’s such a whirl with girls he has to beat them off with a stick!”

“I’d never do that, Maxie! My shinai isn’t for hitting girls!”

Max found it funny Takao misconstrued the honour, and two times – no, three times – funnier not clarifying it to him.

_KER-CRACK!_

Takao and Max gasped to each other, the tiny gap between them in the center of the dish now a big gap from them jumping back to dodge the Beyblade fired at them.

“D-Dranzer? Kai, you coulda blinded us!”

“Tsst. Kinomiya. You’re emotional. That will cost you in the Beystadium.”

“EMOTIONAL?” Takao squeezed Dragoon. “Come at me, Kai! You asked for it!”

Kai had a message to impart.

Max had been in Takao’s headspace. Now, he sensed he was in Kai’s.

Takao had to learn.


End file.
